Troubles Terrahbly RhiVamped
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. A dif sort of continuation to Muse Troubles. Me & Rhi's muses like to interact w/ each other on Twitter. Angst, fluff, drama, humor, AU, OOC. Jedam, Jay/Heath, Hunter, Randy, more of Rhi's muses, etc..
1. Poking Part One

**On September 3-4 2011, me & Rhiannamator's muses started chatting on Twitter. My muses have always interacted w/ her & she's always visited my head long before I decided to step inside it myself, but her muses had yet to interact w/ me or mine. It was cause of her psycho muse JD's little obsession w/ my Gerard muse after I had started 'Cuz I Love All The Poison' & introduced Gerard to my world of wrestling muses. Her muses instantly put him under the looking glass & JD one night crept out of his dungeon to see my new little muse. They started an odd relationship of sorts that would take them thru bouts of angst, blood drenched sex, pain & later even love. On their ride my Jedam muses would enter into the next stages of their relationship as well. Me & Rhi do this all on Twitter & we do it basically for our own amusement & anyone else's who wishes to watch or even partake. It is our escape & I am just sharing it here for our continued amusement. Our muse's bios can be found on each of our profile pages. Like Muse Troubles (which this is a continuance of sorts to, w/ a set of muses that have matured over the many months) there is humor & random silliness, but this one is a lot more angsty & dark w/ loads more graphic sex, kink, blood & debauchery. There's fluff, angst, humor, drama, & a few dark themes. It's like if TML married Muse Troubles & spawned a beautiful bastard child :P Just so you're warned. My main muses that pop up are; Jeff, Adam, Gerard, Jay. Others; Randy, Hunter, Mor, Punk, Miz, Jeri. OCs of mine that may pop up are Wes, Joe & Missy, as well as certain doctors that work (did work) in the hospital. Rhi's muses that pop up are; JD, Kip, Billy, Detta, Darren, Czheri, David, The Dragon- all at least pop up once or twice. & Rhi's only 'wrestling' muse Heath. Pairings include, Jedam, JD/Gerard, & later Jay/Heath & Punk/Mor. Two of my muses are dating Rhi's. Whoever's name is 1st is who is talking or whose muses are talking. It reads like a conversation between people. & of course me & Rhi are in the story. We're fucking awesome, you guys can deal w/ us :P We don't own anyone, not making a profit off even the ones we do, we just like to watch them play & get all sticky :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles Terrahbly Rhi-Vamped;<br>Chapter one/ 'Poking Part One'  
>Rated; M L (adult situations, creepy staring, talks of stabbing & murder, talks of rape & bondage as usual)  
>Set-up; Rhi's muse JD ventures out of the Manse's dungeon to 'creepily stare' at my Gerard muse who just likes the attention. Jedam &amp; Jay muses fondly recall the past &amp; Adam gets picked on. The start of a TerrahRhi collaboration. September 3-4, 2011.**

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(purrs) Well, I haven't been forcing it, it just hasn't stopped. As long as I take breathers when brain tells me to._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Oh, I get it. Creativity has been raping your brain._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(nods) The Dragon is awake & JD has been poking it w/ sticks._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _JD likes to poke things, huh? (smirks)_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _As long as it's making someone uncomfortable, yup. Poking is one of his fave methods._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(giggles) Poke poke poke xP Gee's still 'fraid of him.._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _That's prolly a good thing on Gee's part. Most of my muses are, too._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Shit, even he's scared shitless in my head._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Don't worry, he stays in the dungeon for the most part. David keeps a close eye on him._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Oh, when Gerard hears poked he thinks of needles. He hasn't learned that in this head poked is something different._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _JD will poke w/ needles if necessary. He wanted Adam to be a full-blown heroin junkie in TML._ _Tho I think JD would rather poke Gee w/ something else. He's developed a fascination, I think._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Oh, shit. Well, see that scares him more. & goddamn, JD, lol._ _Sad shit is, I think that'd be hott. I like him poked._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (growls) Pills are for pussies.<p>

Rhi: What are you doing out?

JD: I heard Gerard was here.

Rhi: He's not. Go home.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Now Jeff thinks I'm a bad master._

Jeff: You are! You're careless w/ pets!

Terrah: Sharing is caring.

Jeff: Who are you?

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: I heard poking.<p>

Rhi: He's not here, we were just talking about him. Go feed the Dragon or something.

JD: (huffs)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Terrah: I share him w Frank.

Gerard: Who I miss, by the way.

Terrah: Also, you told him to go feed the dragon. That sounded naughty.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _You're not a bad master at all. Jeff, be nice. You know she takes care. I mean, they could be living in the head of a bitch!Jeff or girly!Jay fan. :P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: No, she doesn't! I take care! &amp; my pet gets jealous! (stops, blinks) Omg, yeah, good point. (sits down &amp; rests case)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Who's this Frank? Can I kill it? It's making Gerard unhappy, it should die.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Hehe, I thought that would shut Jeff up. :P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: Nooo! You can't kill Frankie &amp; he's not an it. (glares)<p>

Jeff: Oh, lord. Tell me this won't be another muse that can't keep its mouth shut...

Terrah: Aren't you all?

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Yes. I like this head. Terrah lets me roam freely &amp; be who I wanna be.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (pouts) But it makes Gerard sad. Why would Gerard want it around? (brightens) Unless Gerard wants to kill it?<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(tosses Skittles at Jeff) We like who you wanna be. You see how good Terrah is to you now. :)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I like how JD calls Frank an "it". __**(not b/c I want Frank dead, but b/c the possessiveness is cute)**_

Gerard: (shakes head frantically) No. I don't want Frankie dead at all.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: (catches &amp; noms Skittle) I've always seen it.<p>

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Speaking of Skittles; hey, Terrah, what does your Jeff muse think about this? :D (link to a pic of a motorbike w/ Skittles logo & designs)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: O.O (drools stupidly) Oh-oh, I wants... (tongue rolls out of mouth)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (frowns, thinks) So... Gerard wants to be unhappy? Is this an emo thing? I could make Gerard unhappy.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**SilverInspire;** _Holy crap, you might wanna get Jeff muse an extra pair of undies._

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Figured you would. It's real too. ;)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Terrah &amp; Jeff: (facepalm)<p>

Gerard: I am NOT emo! (stomps foot)

Terrah: No screaming.

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: (whines &amp; paws at) Terrah... Gimme..<p>

Terrah: Maybe for a b-day present.

Jeff: That was a few days ago!

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**SilverInspire;** _(cackles) Yup._

Jeff: (huffs)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (growls) Then WHY does Gerard want to be unhappy? Why must it live? (huffs)<p>

Rhi: I think I need to find Kip...

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**SilverInspire;** _(to Jeff) Don't you get huffy w/ me, mister. I'm just looking out for the well-being of your drawers. Assuming he's wearing any, that is. :P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: (proudly) I wasn't wearing any.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (blinks) But I'm not unhappy. Frank's just not here. I'm lonely.<p>

Terrah: Kip might be good..

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**SilverInspire;** _Ewww, sticky jeans. Clean up on aisle 3!_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: That would be Adam's job.<p>

Adam: Ew, no. Go take a shower.

Jeff: Cum with...?

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Well, Gerard's talking to me now. So, no more lonely. See? (tries to smile) Now can we kill it?<p>

Kip: (sits next to JD) Hey, buddy. Trying to figure out relationships again?

JD: They make it so complicated.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**SilverInspire;** _(gets video camera) Make sure you get him clean, Adam._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: No, no killing Frank. He's my friend.<p>

Jeff: He's not exactly lonely. What am I, chop liver?

Adam: Taken.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Adam: &amp; oh, yes. Nice &amp; clean. (drags Jeff to the showers)<p>

Jeff: Time to get dirtier :P

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Aw, poor JD._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: C'mon, let's kill zombies.<p>

JD: (eyes Gerard) Jeff's gone now. I wanna play.

Kip: I don't think Gerard wants to ...play with you. I'll let you have the machete.

JD: (growls & allows Kip to drag him away)

Rhi: This is why he's not out of the dungeon very often. Smh.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(giggles) On the bright side he's helped get Gerard out of his shell. _

Gerard: No Jeff or Adam. Now I'm alone.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Also, our muses are talking to each other xD_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Hehe, JD got Gerard to come out of his shell, Gerard brought JD out of the dungeon. Suppose it was productive._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _I know, right? Mine are liking the freedom to talk outside my head. They may not shut up now._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Oh god, if our muses start collaborating directly shit could get srsly surreal..._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _It was a coming out party. (tosses confetti)_

Gerard: I lived in a basement. It's like a dungeon.

Jeff: No. (sighs contently, all fresh & clean)

Terrah: That was quick.

Adam: He got worried about the twerp.

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _In that case...Collaborate, Now. Then all would be right here. ;D_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(picks confetti out of hair) JD's dungeon pretty much is just the basement. Nothing elaborate like Jeff's in TML_.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Aww, Jeff being all protective over Gerard. That's cute._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: Basement! We have one of those! We can put him in the basement!<p>

Gerard: (growls)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Course I am. I have a balance to maintain in this head. I run a tight ship.<p>

Terrah: (snorts) He said tight.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(looks between Jeff & Adam) Gerard's causing a bit of friction. This might be interesting._

JD: I'll cause Gerard friction.

Kip: Get back here! (grabs arm)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: No, he's not. Adam's just a drama queen.<p>

Adam: (gasps) I am not!

Terrah: Screaming!

Adam: Sworry...

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(giggles) Friction. _

Gerard: (smirks, sits down, crosses leg & starts swinging it)

Jeff: Already causing trouble..

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(snickers) Adorable Canadians. Hey Adam, tell me what you're sorry about._

**SilverInspire;**_ There are muses from two different minds talking to each other. lifeoftheparty_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: I screamed &amp; I was told not to.<p>

Jeff: Naughty boy (runs fingers thru Adam's hair)

Adam: (purrs)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (snarls at Kip, sits cross-legged at Gerard's feet, blinks at him)<p>

Kip: Um... so, how 'bout them Dodgers, huh?

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _& I think one of hers is trying to rape one of mine! Itn't it great?_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Oh, is that all? There are worse things to be (ahem) sworry aboot. (coughs)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: They're making fun of my accent again, Jeffy. (pouts)<p>

Jeff: (sighs & snuggles)

Terrah: Awe, but it's cute.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (blinks) Dodgers? There's no sports in this head. &amp; I'm from New Jersey.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: (shrugs) I don't even know where the Dodgers are from or what sport they are. I'm from San Francisco, myself.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Oh, Adam. Your accent is adorable. Like my grandaddy said, if we didn't love you, we wouldn't pick on you._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: Then you guys must love me a lot..<p>

Terrah: That's what I'm saying.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Tons and tons, pretty._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: It might not be bad to set him up in the basement.<p>

Adam: I'm saying.

Terrah: Okay, but then when Adam went missing..

Jeff: That has not happened in a long while.

Terrah: ..where would you look?

Jeff: That was the cellar.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry**;  
>JD: Would Gerard like to see my basement?<p>

Rhi & Kip: NO!

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I thought it was a dungeon?_

Gerard: Is it dark?

Jeff: (rolls eyes) He's learned nothing.

Terrah: Well, it is tamer in here..

Gerard: My basement was dark.

Adam: Our basement is dark!

Jeff: I wanted to put a sex room down there tho...

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (adjusts glasses) I call it my dungeon. There are lights, but don't use them much. Desk lamp and tv are enuff. (grins) I have a darkroom. It's black in there. Red light. I take pictures.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Of course Jeff would want a sex room down there. With a swing and everything, I'll bet. Don't you have a bedroom?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (smiles) I like dark places.<p>

Jay: We can't keep in light in here. The light will reflect off Adam's teeth & we'd go blind.

Adam: (growls) Is it pick on me day?

Jay: (chuckles) Everyone was doing it.

Jeff: We do have a bedroom, but it's not really special. I wanna place for my toys.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (rests chin on Gerard's knee) I like dark, too. Was Gerard tied up in the dark basement?<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _ROFLMAO (pets Jay) Glad you could join the party, sweetheart._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (tenses) N-no. I lived down there. I had a bed &amp; everything.<p>

Terrah: Now I'm thinking of him tied up :P

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jay: Eeep! She caught me. Oh-well. (cuddles &amp; purrs)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _So make a place for your toys in your room. Poor Gee needs somewhere to live._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: &amp; can't use the cellar. It has a furnace.<p>

Jay: & you need that furnace or Jeff & Adam's nuts will freeze together.

Jeff: Thank you, Jay. Really.

Jay: (cackles)

Jeff: You're just a riot today.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (sighs, not moving away) Too bad. Gerard would look pretty tied.<p>

Kip: He's actually behaving really well.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Yup, poor thing. (nuzzles on Jay)_

Kip: Everyone's cuddling. I'm getting lonesome here.

Rhi: Deal.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(giggling madly at Jay) OMG I'm picturing that. I'm sure we could figure out a way to thaw them._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: The concept of that is not funny. It'd be painful &amp; embarrassing.<p>

Adam: So no rubbing together in the winter?

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _See, I think he'd look pretty tied up._

Gerard: (glances nervously at Jeff)

Jeff: Oh, you're digging your own hole.

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _But then how would you two keep each other warm? ;P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Awe, poor Kip._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: No, I'm pretty certain it's hilarious. Is there smoking in here? (takes out cloves)<p>

Rhi: You just wanna show off how pretentious you are.

Kip: So?

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: That's what I'm saying! Me &amp; Jeffy have to snuggle up together in the winter!<p>

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Right! Jeffy is wrong on that one for once. You must snuggle to keep warm. Just don't have any clothes while you do._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: I smoke. Gerard smokes. Punk preaches about it, but I just smash him over the head.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: (drapes self over Terrah) I KNOW! (back of hand to forehead) They've all left me alone. Billy &amp; Czheri are arguing over a CTL sequel, David's trying to figure out Brink, &amp; now JD is Gerard-entranced. What's a muse to do?<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: What? I never said we wouldn't cuddle. I only said it'd be painful &amp; embarrassing. I cuddle Adam.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(pets) Poor little guy. & yeah, JD stole my pet._

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Well I know that. But what are you gunna do when every time you do cuddle, you freeze together? :D_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: Oh, cool. (offers Jeff &amp; Gerard a clove) JD only smokes cigarettes.<p>

JD: Cloves smell funny.

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Nooooo. We create body heat &amp; all the friction keeps us nice &amp; warm.<p>

Terrah: Friction (giggles)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: (sighs) At least someone cares.<p>

JD: (sits up) Only pet I have is the Dragon. I didn't steal anything.

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(giggles) Okay, that's very true. Just be careful. The snow is unforgiving. :)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: It's only cigarettes for us.<p>

Adam: I thought I had Jeff quit.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: Oooh, sneaking smokes behind the boyfriend's back? Okay, I won't tempt then. (puts away cloves)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Hehe, friction._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**SilverInspire **_at_**Terrahfry; **_Those would be some freaky-ass snow angels..._

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: What? We don't do it in the snow.<p>

Adam: I'm Canadian & I wouldn't be into that. (shudders)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: He doesn't sneak them. He does it out in the open.<p>

Jeff: I rarely do it & you know it.

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I'd like to see those snow angels! Hahahaha :P_

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _But, you have to understand that by the time you two are really into it, the snow will have melted. ;P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: Or get wedged in my ass!<p>

Jeff: Baby, that's sand.

Adam: Both awful to get in your ass.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (sighs &amp; flips hair out of face) Someone pay attention to me. I'm bored.<p>

Adam: Drama queen.

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(pets Adam) I know. The only thing that should be wedged in that ass is Jeff himself. ;)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _& now I'm just thinking of things getting wedged in Adam's ass..._

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _& that's my favorite thing wedged in Adam's ass. _

Jeff: Fuck yeah. (grins & slaps Adam on the butt)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Jeez, Adam calling someone a drama queen?_

JD: (chin back on Gerard's knee) Okay. (stares at)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jay: I know, right? Like he has any room to talk.<p>

Gerard: (sighs) That's better.

Adam: Can it, Jay.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: (looks at JD, twitches) You guys. I think he's purring.<p>

JD: (growls) Shut up.

Kip: (shuts up)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(pets Jay) Don't listen to him. He's just worried his Queen Bitch title is being threatened._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Aw, Kip, it's cute. & it amuses me greatly. & the little shit is hypnotic. _

Gerard: (bites lip & smiles)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Nah, after the fits Adam's thrown, that title is more than secured.<p>

Adam: (glares)

Jeff: See? He's a pro.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (sits up) Kip, what's Gerard doing?<p>

Kip: He's smiling at you, doofus.

JD: Oh. (shifts eyes, bares teeth in weird sorta-smile)

Kip: Careful, your face will break.

JD: Oh, fuck off & die. (huffs, drops back to Gerard's knee)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(cackles) Gee's got a lot of diva-fits to throw if he even wants to think of catching up._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (giggles) I think I like you.<p>

Adam: He likes anyone who pays him attention.

Jeff: Dammit, Adam, behave.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Oh, a whole lot. _

Adam: I don't wanna behave.

Jeff: (growls & jerks Adam down in lap & holds) This is why no one visits!

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: I... what? (blushes furiously)<p>

Kip: Aweh, JD made a friend! Careful, Gerard, you'll never be rid of him now.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(snickers) Not the first time Jeff's jerked Adam him his lap._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (giggles again) I said I like you.<p>

Terrah: Like I said, Kip, cute. & Gerard's been lonely.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: &amp; it won't be the last time either (grins)<p>

Adam: (rolls eyes)

Jeff: & quit squirming.. no, wait.. don't..

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: I've never had a friend.<p>

Kip: What about me?

JD: Kip just tolerates & baby-sits me.

Kip: (facial shrug)

JD: Does this mean I can't rape Gerard? Kip says friends don't rape friends.

Kip: That WAS my line...

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Oooh yeah, Adam keep squirming. (tugs Jay's hair) Oops, sorry. (pets nicer)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: He's bound to get raped in here sooner or later.<p>

Jeff: I didn't.

Adam: I almost had you.

Jeff: (grins) Nope I just let you think you did, I was playing you.

Adam: Lying bastard.

Terrah: I might be okay w/ him being raped.

Jeff: TERRAH?

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Wait... does this mean I can?<p>

Kip: Since when do you wait for permission?

JD: I don't know the protocol for this friendship thing! Dammit, friends are too confusing. (takes off glasses & rubs eyes)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;  
><strong>Terrah: Jeffy, I can't help it. I like pretty little boys w/ psychos. You & Adam are a prime example of that!

Jeff: Ugh..

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Can't rape the willing :P _

Jeff: Terrah...

Terrah: Lemme lone & let me have fun!

Gerard: Aw, friendship is easy. What're you into? I like vampires & comics, art & I sing.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Well, Gerard is pretty._

Kip: And JD is a psycho.

JD: (growls)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Vampires are okay. I like zombies &amp; serial killers. &amp; video games. Does Gera.. do you sing as pretty as Detta?<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(giggles) Can't rape the willing, tho JeriGod knows Jeff's tried. :P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: Vampires &amp; zombies are awesome. I like horror (scratches hair) I been told I sing very pretty. (giggles)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Hehe, we all know Jeff's tried :P_

Jeff: Adam had a habit of pretending not to like it.

Adam: Made you work for it.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: I usually like metal. But sometimes... if my head gets loud, Detta or David will sing for me. Help me sleep.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: Billy pretends to not like it, too. Sometimes it's better when they fight. (winks)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: That's sweet of 'em. I tried to sing to Terrah, but she told me to stop. (glares)<p>

Terrah: I had a headache.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: It's just so fun when they squirm &amp; struggle. (shudders in delight)<p>

Adam: They?

Jeff: No, you.. no they.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Want me to get rid of Terrah?<p>

Rhi: You can't, or Gerard will go away. Actually, let's say that for all Terrah's muses. No killing Terrah's muses, or Gerard goes away. Got it? They're a package deal.

JD: Maim?

Rhi: (facepalm)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: Definitely they. (giggles) &amp; they always yell so nice.. maybe we shouldn't talk about that w JD so close to Gee.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Eeep! No! Don't kill me! The muses won't exist! I'm their universe, kinda..._

Jeff: Yeah, no killing the writer. I've grown quite fond of being here.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: There was no they.<p>

Adam: Better not be a they.

Terrah: (giggles evilly) No, give him ideas :P

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: See what I have to deal with? They never let me have any fun. (buries face in Gerard's leg)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _It's cute to see Adam all jealous, esp after getting passed around like he does._

Kip: (perks) He does?

Rhi: No.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: There was never a they. You're the one who ran off w Randy that one time.

Terrah: Hey, that's not even been posted in Troubles yet. Be quiet!

Adam: I never cheated on you willingly.

Jeff: I know. (bites nails)

Jay: All that was hell, by the way. Jeff was homicidal. There was actual bloodshed.

Terrah: It was hott.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (squirms &amp; reaches out to pet JD) Well, that's certainly not nice of them.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Whoa, did Jeff try to murder Randy?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jay: Yes, he did! He had a knife &amp; everything! He stabbed him!<p>

Terrah: Jason Reso!

Jay: (shrugs)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Please, don't let JD fool you. He has plenty of fun. Remember Jim & Derrick from Snow? In the dungeon now._

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this is a more 'matured' version of Muse Troubles, a 'sequel' of sorts. It's deff my muses. I felt bad in Muse Troubles every time the muses got serious &amp; peeps didn't find it funny cuz it wasn't supposed to be. My muses aren't always clowns. But they do have fun. So, no, it isn't all humor. There will be lots LOTS of sex especially between JeffAdam, & JD/Gerard, & Jay/Heath. I've had to break these up. This was an extremely long night :P Like I said, we just have fun w/ these. They are for us & anyone else who wants to enjoy them. Other writers that ocassionally pop up to play are PrincessofPunk8 (PunkPrincess145), DesertEagle16 (SilverInspire) & JoMoFan-spot (Shezli) these are my girls. If u wanna follow our muse madness on Twitter, follow RhiMused & Terrahfry.**

**A little something about JD from Rhi's Muse Study of him (found on her blog- link on her profile) "He never uses personal pronouns such as 'he' or 'you,' preferring to use names as a form of detachment. It makes him feel like he's not talking directly to the person in question. The only exception is Gerard. Victims don't have names, he refers to them as 'it.'." It kinda made me giggle when he started talking to Gee directly.**


	2. Poking Part Two

**Debwood-1999, hm, their loss :P Thank you greatly, hun. We appreciate it. Rhiannamator, (giggles) now we have commentary. I think they get spoilers anyway if they follow on Twitter. This is like a documentation. (sighs) No, Kip, I guess it wouldn't be a bastard, lol. Gerard sez he loves your smile, JD. & here's the vampirism. Flufferzs, we prob do :P Thank you. DesertEagle16, it is. The title is perfect, & incredibly long. Aw, baby, you're deff not an idiot. (snuggles) I'm not perceptive so I seem like an idiot most of the time. Your faving helped me copy it, lol. & it was a long & wonderful couple of days. Thank you, precious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles Terrahbly Rhi-Vamped;<br>Chapter two/ 'Poking Part Two'  
>Rated; M L, S (blood-play, biting, anal, fisting, fondling, petting, gagging, kissing, JD's disdain for Frank talks of violence, stabbing, bondage, raining blood & cheating)  
>Set-up; Continuance of the last part. Gerard gets very familiar w JD while Jeff owes Adam a little payback.**

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: (kicks back) Don't let Gerard fool you either, he's an attention whore.<p>

Gerard: (glares)

Jeff: (warning) A-dam..

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(gasp) My Jay gives me all the good dirt! Tell me more!_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: I have decided that if they don't quit, Imma chain them both up in the basement. Captive-style!<p>

Adam: (gulps)

Gerard: Um... wh..? (blinks)

Adam: He doesn't even know what it is!

Gerard: I'm new!

Adam: (eyes shift)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (growls at Jeff) Jeff stays away from Gerard. If he's Captive-d it's in my basement.<p>

Rhi: He liked that story.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jay: Well, Randy was threatening Matt y'see &amp; Jeff woke up one day to find Adam missing &amp; I found out Adam had ran off w Randy. Well, Jeff flipped his shit, tore up the place, & we found them at this old barn, Randy & Jeff fought and finally Jeff stabbed him in the shoulder. & Adam was yelling & it started raining blood! Blood was everywhere! Me & Mor were in the car, safe from it, but Jeff jerked Adam up & drug him into the barn & did Terrah knows what.

Jeff: I fucked the unfaithfulness out of him.

Adam: There was hay in bad places!

Jay: But of course Randy didn't die & was sent back to the asylum to heal.

Terrah: Thanks, y'guys.

Jay: Welcome!

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Wait... there's an old barn in Terrah's head? & Randy's in an asylum? Since when? I am so out of the loop._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: He lives in my head. Ask JoMo what I do to insolent little brats.<p>

Jay: He's still traumatized.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I never updated any of that. Of course there's an old barn. & Randy was in an asylum, long ago._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _I dunno, Adam. I'da done worse to you for running off w/ Randy than getting hay in bad places._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: I was just trying to protect the Hardys. I apologized.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I love how it's Jeff's head now & not mine._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (puts glasses back on &amp; quietly places self between Jeff &amp; Gerard)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _I'll admit, it's been a long time since I've read Troubles all the way thru._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: (glares)<p>

Gerard: (giggles) It's alright, JD. Jeffy wouldn't hurt me. Terrah'd get mad at him.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Yeah, I noticed that. He's pretty much taken over, huh?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _It's been about a year I think since I looked at any of it. Editing on it's such a bitch too._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: This is my head. I run it. I keep the balance &amp; keep the writer sane. Other than Jay &amp; Adam &amp; Wes &amp; now Gerard, I'm the main one she talks to. Jeri, Punk &amp; Randy pop in occasionally to give ideas, but it's my show.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (glares right back) Yeah? Terrah get mad at Jeff for hurting Randy? Or is it Jeff's head now?<p>

Kip: Um... Maybe we're getting a touch too overprotective, huh? Gerard is fine w/ Jeff. They're all well cared for, see?

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Actually I kinda enjoyed Jeff hurting Randy, but me & Randy had a bad relationship back then. & I'm Jedam-biased._

Jeff: I haven't chained anyone up anyway in a long time except Adam & he's all too willing.

Gerard: I feel like a fucking princess.

Adam: You look like one.

Jeff: (groans & gets out ball-gag & puts it on Adam)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;  
><strong>JD: Terrah won't let Jeff hurt Gerard?

Rhi: I'm sure she won't.

JD: (sits back at Gee's feet) Kay.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: It's actually calmer in this head. Less violence, kidnap &amp; rape. I keep it under control.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: I wanna be the only one that hurts Gerard. (nuzzles lap)<p>

Rhi: Um... Adam, that's a good look for you.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I won't let him hurt him, JD. Jeff wouldn't anyway. He's just getting frustrated at their whining & mouthing off._ _Awww, isn't that sweet? _

Gerard: (whimpers & squirms)

Adam: (huffs & folds arms)

Jeff: I warned him.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: Told ya, Gee. First time outta Rhi's head &amp; he's actually attached to someone. Wonders never cease.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Well, bizarre things happen in my head. & Gee, I'd calm down on those sounds. They give /me/ a boner._

Jeff: (yelps as Adam gropes his crotch) What're you checking?

Adam: (narrows eyes)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (bites leg)<p>

Rhi: James Daryl! Be nice!

JD: But Gerard wiggles and whines pretty!

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Yeah, & JD hasn't raped Gerard yet. But he's biting him! It's great!_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(looks at Jay's lap) What? I just wanna see if it's a universal effect._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _I can't tell if JD's taking it slow or if he's toying w/ him._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _No, don't stop him! I like the biting!_

Gerard: (bites lip & lays back, whines & bats eyes) Um... uh..

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I don't care. Toying's good. (has popcorn... offers)_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (cocks head, takes off glasses &amp; hands to Kip) Hold these. So. Vampires, huh? (pounces, sinks teeth into neck)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (groans) Oh, fuuuuck... (whimpers &amp; writhes, pants)<p>

Terrah: Holy shit..

Jeff: Hey, c'mon..

Terrah: Shut up.. cumming..

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (pins arms over head, licks blood off neck) Mmm, sweet.<p>

Rhi: I kinda feel bad for Jay being in my lap right now.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (arches up) Oh, god... don't stop.. don't fucking stop..<p>

Terrah: Eh, Jay's not innocent. I see the things he does in here.

Jay: (flushes)

Adam: (still checking)

Jeff: Hey, stop it! Oh.. little to the left...

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (yanks hair back) That's it. Sing for me, pretty bitch. (bites other side of neck)<p>

Rhi: (snickers) Aw, poor Jay. It's okay, you & I can be flushed together. Hot damn, Adam.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: Fuck.. (gasps &amp; closes eyes) Oh.. oh, harder... plz..<p>

Jeff: He's kinkier than I gave him credit for.

Adam: I knew he'd be. (smirks)

Jeff: Where is your gag?

Terrah: He's been influenced by some twisted shit...

Jeff: He needs to stop fondling me cuz as soon as I cum, he's gonna get mad & accuse me of shit!

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(cackles) But I'm enjoying him fondling you. ;)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: (slips hand inside Jeff's pants)<p>

Jeff: (growls) Fuck.. omg, Adam, you're gonna pay later.. your ass is gonna hurt so bad..

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (shoves thigh between legs &amp; pulls back) Jugular isn't the only place vampires suck from. (tears Gee's shirt open)<p>

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Yes! (huggles Adam) Keep it cumming, baby! xD_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _Oh Jeff, quit complaining. If something happens it's his own damn fault. Now, keep it happening. ;)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (pants, licks lips, waits)<p>

Jeff: Terrah, you've not even had him that long & you're letting him be eaten!

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: But he's... gonna.. oh, god.. (arches into Adam's hand) fuck...<p>

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(giggles) That's it, Jeffy, just relax and let Adam do his job. ;D_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (scratches nails down chest) Not the wrist, either. (undoes Gee's pants &amp; pulls down) The juiciest vein... (licks up Gerard's inner thigh) Is right here. (bites down hard, holding Gerard's hips tight)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I don't wanna be a girl anymore. I wanna be a boy so Jeffy will take care of me & end this damn throbbing!_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Kip: (looks at Jay) I myself am deeply jealous. (crosses arms &amp; squirms)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _I feel ya there. Being a girl totally sucks sometimes. I mean, I got a Jay in my lap, it's just a tease. (pouts)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I'm jealous of a lot of things right now... like that I don't smoke. Rhi will have to do it for me... again. (while the writer composes self) _

Gerard: (cries out & digs nails in JD's shoulders, clawing desperately)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(lights up) I may have to do some sketches of JD tonight. I've been meaning to do some muse studies._

JD: (growls, sucking at the wound) Shit, those fucking noises. (wipes blood off lips w/ middle finger) Taste how sweet you are. (rubs finger over Gerard's lips)

Kip: Holy shit... I need to go find Billy...

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (wraps lips around finger, sucks) Mhm...<p>

Terrah: I knew Kip would have to go find Billy, lulz.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (puts lips to Gerard's ear) I like the way you suck. You'll have to suck something else sometime. Those lips are made to have a big cock forced between them. But I feel like fucking you w your own blood.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Kip will find Billy. & Czheri will be relieved Billy is distracted. Then she'll distract David. It'll prolly end in an orgy. Usually does w/ those four. (shrugs & pets Jay)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(brain dies) _

Gerard: (nods weakly, eyes watching & sweetly glazed over, lips parted & bloody)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Also, I'm loving JD. You should like write him... omg.. _

Jay: Petting might not be so good... (squirms)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: (struggling on couch to hold it together) Oh, fuck.. (cums)<p>

Adam: See? I knew it!

Jeff: You.. cheated...

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(cackles) Adam's such a cheater. xD_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (chuckles &amp; slaps Gerard, leaving bloody smear &amp; licks it up) Never had a toy that liked it so much.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _JD's never had a story of his own. He's just always been there. He's actually being gentle. (pets Jay more)_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _(giggles) One down. Poor Jeff. Gonna have to get Adam back for that._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Shit... I'd like to see him rough... just, JD, uh, don't kill him._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: I want to.. but I have to calm down &amp; Terrah begged me not to leave her.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (strokes Gerard thru underwear) Aw, kill something that gets so hard when we get bloody? Never. Too precious.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _He looks good all bloody too... _

Gerard: (mumbles something incoherent & arches hips)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: (thinks on it) Actually (grins deviously) Payback can start now. (holds Adam down &amp; shoves his hand down his pants)<p>

Adam: Fuck, hey! Stop it!

Jeff: No. You're gonna cum in front of everyone like I did.. teach you to fuck w/ me.

Adam: (squirming) No, Jeffy, I'm sorry... not here...

Jeff: Uh-huh, they're gonna watch you cum & Imma make u.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Let's see how much of a slut you really are, hmm? (flips Gerard over, pushes head down) Ooh, very nice. (uncovers &amp; smacks Gerard's ass) So pretty. (undoes pants, wipes up blood from neck &amp; thigh)<p>

Rhi: (ahem) I don't think JD has any reservations about cumming in front of everyone...

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;**_ (giggles & squeezes Jay) I'm so not letting you run off. Must keep hands busy. (pets Jay's hair, watches Jeff)_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _(cackles) You asked for it, Adam._

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(brings more popcorn) Make the Canadian cum, Jeffy! I wants to see! Please?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (bucks &amp; moans, waiting)<p>

Terrah: Well, hell, I don't have any.. ain't bothered by.. yeah...

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Adam: (wriggles hips) Ugh, no.. let me go.. take me to.. bedroom.. uhm.. shit... (tosses head against couch)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire; **_After all the ways I've wrote them, they should none be shy about it. ;P_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (covers stiff length in Gerard's blood) Do you mind an audience, Gerard? (slams into his ass, grabbing hips)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _(giggles) Yeah, no shit. Why you all shy now, Adam? We know how lovely you cum._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (cries out, hands clawing at whatever they can reach) Fu-fuck.. oh, god.. fuck.. fuck me.. plz.. move..<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Adam: (panting &amp; writhing) That's a character.. it's not.. uhm.. me..<p>

Jeff: (works Adam's cock harder, licking up the side of Adam's throat)

Adam: (murmurs incoherent dirty words, eyes fluttering & lips parted)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Fuck.. uhm.. not ruined yet. (giggles, smears blood across back) Doesn't mind an audience either.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I think Jeff lead on too much that he was this innocent little thing, but he's just shy at first. _

Gerard: (shudders)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (starts hard, slow thrusts) Sing for me more, pretty bitch. Like your singing. (scrapes nails down spine)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _(whimpers) Jay, how do you stand seeing them together like that all the time? Seeing Adam do that?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (moans w each thrust) Oh.. oh.. ohhh... fuck... more... harder... need... fuck..

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jay: I go take my frustrations out elsewhere. (nods) It really isn't fair, is it?<p>

Adam: (wiggles up into hand)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: You want more? (snaps hips harder, digging nails into Gerard's thighs) Give you all I got... fuck.. so tight..<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I've also realized this is the 1st time a muse of mine has been fucked by someone elses muse._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _Take out your frustrations on Matt, do you? Maybe Jeri? (picturing it)_

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _It's a good day today. Congratulations, Rhi's mind just raped yours. It's fitting.:P_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _At least they're enjoying themselves. (nods to JD & Gerard)_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jay: Oddly enuff, I have not been w Jeri even w/ as much as Terrah loves us as a pair.

Adam: (groans fitfully)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _First time my muses ever even talked to someone else. (shrugs) It was bound to happen sooner or later, really._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: Oh, yes.. yes... (licks lips &amp; swallows, panting) uhm.. uhm.. (lets out a shuddered moan &amp; drops head)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;** _& there's fuckage. Sorry, my muses are whores._

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Yeah, that was bound to happen sooner or later... one mind raping another.. But my mind's been so warm & willing!_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;** _Gerard's been asking for it. He just couldn't get it from Jeff. _

Jeff: M'busy! Cum, dammit..

Adam: Oh, you are so romantic... Oh, god.. oh, my.. fuck.. Jeff... (cums w/ a loud whimper, collapses against couch, panting) I.. hate.. you..

Jeff: (giggles) Never. (kisses Adam)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (reaches between Gerard's legs &amp; claws at bitemark, drawing more blood) Cum w me inside you.. love me fucking you..

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jeff: Hey, I'm not a whore. I'm the only faithful one in this whole head.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Jedam muses down. :P_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (smears blood over Gerard's groin, stroking him roughly, pounding into him)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire;** _Oh, he cums so pretty. (sighs & nuzzles Jay) Doesn't he?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (whimpers) Oh, god.. (spreads legs further &amp; starts wiggling back into JD's cock &amp; forward into his hand)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**SilverInspire;**  
>Jay: (sighs) Yes, he does. (puckers lips smugly &amp; savors the sight)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: That's it.. you like me tearing into you, bleeding you. You like them hearing you sing for me. I can see your blood, so dark red &amp; glistening on my dick as I fuck you. (leans forward &amp; fucks into Gerard harder, finding his spot &amp; stabbing into it hard &amp; fast) Shit, so tight &amp; hott...<p>

**Rhiannamator** (buffs nails) RT _at_**Terrahfry: **I've lost count of how many panties _at_**Rhiannamator** has ruined of mine.

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: Ah... (stares forward, eyes widen &amp; mouth open, toes curl) Oh, fuck.. fuck.. JD.. FUCK... (cums hard)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _OMG, srsly, baby, this is the best fuckage I've read. Your smut is just that fucking gewd. (addicted)_

**SilverInspire** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I give props to both of you. That was tremendous. Absolutely stunning. :)_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Shit... (winces) squeezing... too hard.. Gerard, fuck... (grabs Gerard's hips &amp; tugs hard, emptying into him)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**SilverInspire** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Yeah, but I'm like so fucking tired & I'm not even up to par w/ her. She's fucking amazing._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry**; _Heh, all I had to know is JD. As if I'm not addicted to your smut. ;P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I love JD, by the way. I mean, damn..._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (collapses forward, panting &amp; blissful) ... (swallows &amp; smiles) Fucking wow...<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (sits back, gulping &amp; running wrist across mouth) So, is that what friends do? Shit, Kip has my glasses...<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _He doesn't get out much. I think this is the most fun he's had in years._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (giggles) Works for me... I need a cigarette now...<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Ah-ha, see, there's fun to be had in my head. :P I have sluts :P_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;  
><strong>Gerard: Wasn't gonna find no one else to fuck me in this head. Scared of me, I think.

Jay: Honey, they're scared of Jeff muse. It's not you.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _(passes smokes to JD & Gerard) _

JD: (fastens pants & lights up, offers lighter to Gerard)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (takes &amp; lights before inhaling happily)<p>

Terrah: Where'd Jeff & Adam go?

Jay: Snuck off to bedroom.

Terrah: Ah.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Wow, they missed the grande finale? Lamesauce._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (gets camera) Must have pictures. All bloody &amp; cummy &amp; smoking &amp; smiley. Pants around knees. (clicks)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I think they wanted to create their own._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Now that's hott. I agree, JD, get pictures. _

Gerard: (holds cigarette away & slowly blows out smoke)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Oh, fuck. I love you so much, baby. & thank you for paying my muses some mind. They've been so lonely._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (rolls Gerard onto back, spreads legs &amp; raises knee to show bite mark) Take another drag. (clicks)<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Love you too, sweetheart. Mine enjoyed cumming out to play for once._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (raises cigarette up to lips, inhales slowly before parting them &amp; releasing smoke) Like that?<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _(giggle snort) Cumming. :P_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (gapes, takes several pics) Damn. I think I like having a friend.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Esp if he's a willing toy? (smirks) _

Gerard: (smiles widely & takes another drag)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Never had a willing toy. (takes drag &amp; crawls up next to Gerard) Especially so pretty. (dabs blood from neck &amp; tastes)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: It could be nice.. or I could be unwilling/.. you can chain me up sometime.. (nuzzles)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: Really? (jumps a little at nuzzling) I.. I've got chains.. (licks lips) Or... (hesitates)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Yeah, I knew from the beginning Gee was gonna be a horny slut. _

Gerard: Or, what? (bites lip)

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (gives Gerard a peck on the lips, pulls away blushing)<p>

Rhi: (whispers to Jay) I think that was his first kiss.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _It's tough to be a slut in a head where no one will fuck you._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jay: Awww.<p>

Gerard: (snuggles closer & brushes lips across JD's, flicking tongue out to part them then press lips to his, kissing him softly)

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Completely Jeff's fault. He threatened people. & his leash is shorter than Matt's will ever be :P_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (stiffens, closes eyes &amp; lets Gerard kiss, trembling a little)<p>

Rhi: Aweh, it's so cute!

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _I think Jeff's plans have been foiled._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Gerard: (pulls back &amp; smiles) How's that?<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Aren't they always? He needs to learn the only one he can control is Adam._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Just another spoiled. I found out Wes was fooling around w Orton. I mean whatever, but my mortal enemy?

Adam: They just fooled around, they didn't start dating.

Jeff: Yeah. & he still comes around & I do his hair.

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: I... I think that was good. (cuddles Gerard's head into chest) I think I like you, too.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Aw, I haven't seen Wes in a while._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _D'aww, muse cuddles is so sweet._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jay: Hasn't been around w his doppleganger looming.

Jeff: Wes & Gerard are actually different, y'know. Wes is smaller & his hair & face is different. They're not twins.

Jay: O-kay...

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _That's kinda better than the sappiest Frank/Gerard. (watches cuddles)_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (growls deep in chest) Don't like this Frank. Gerard is mine.<p>

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry; **_Why do all muses need sharing lessons?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Oh, don't worry, JD, I don't even have a Frank muse._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Well... I don't question psycho muses on that. It's why Jeff gets to be greedy._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (sighs) Good. (kisses Gerard's hair)<p>

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**SilverInspire;** _And JD now too apparently._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Jealousy & possessiveness kinda does run rampant here. (shifty eyes) But sharing would only be a problem for him if Frank existed..._

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Knowing you Frank will exist soon._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I'd feel sorry for him if he did..._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**PunkPrincess145 **_at_**Terrahfry;**  
>JD: (cuddles Gerard closer) No. This Frank thing is not welcome.<p>

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;**  
>Gerard: (wraps arms around waist &amp; cuddles)<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**PunkPrincess145;** _It moved up from it to thing. :P I think he's becoming attached. It's cute._

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _JD is a little insane isn't he. Poor Frank when he gets found. :(_

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _It's not like I have any control over them when they pop up, they'd just pop up. &_ _Little insane? Have you read JD's bio on Rhi's FF profile?_

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**PunkPrincess145;** _Yeah, JD's a tad off his rocker. But I've never seen him like this._

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Not in a while... Still feel sorry for him._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator; **_Yeah, but the good news is, none of my muses have been killed yet. Not even Randy & Punk & those were the two Jeff's always had it out for most._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**PunkPrincess145;** _It does seem a tad strange..._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Read it when you can. That's who Terrah has trusted Gerard w.

Terrah: I was weak!

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _I just went back and read it... maybe insane wasn't quite strong enough... Just hope that it isn't going to send him completely over the edge. I'm sure you want Gerard back._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: Uh-huh.<p>

Adam: Makes Jeff look like a kitten.

Jeff: (growls) Adam Joseph..

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Jeff still has some sort of sanity left. Others, not so much. (pets) You know he's got you wrapped around his finger._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: I just found a balance. I can still be psychotic if I need to be.<p>

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Actually, they both got each other pretty damn whipped._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**PunkPrincess145;**  
>JD: Should I kill Randy?<p>

Rhi: I said NO muses killed.

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Balance is good. Now go find a balance between you having Adam and the others having him._

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**SilverInspire; **_Well yeah, plus Adam likes being whipped._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**PunkPrincess145; **_No. Randy mostly just stays to himself & helps w/ Redge scenes. It's good._

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Jeff: The balance is Adam wants to be w me. Once he submitted to me all was well.

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;** _Right. So he never wants Jay or Randy then?_

**Terrahfry** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator;**  
>Adam: I don't like them like that.<p>

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator;**_ (pets) Okay then, just checking._

**Terrahfry** _at_**Rhiannamator **_at_**PunkPrincess145;** _Kay. Imma go get some rest before I fall over. Gerard had fun & wouldn't mind seeing JD again._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry **_at_**PunkPrincess145;** _I don't think Gerard is getting rid of JD any time soon._

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Judging by today I'm not so sure he wants to get rid of him._

**Rhiannamator** _at_**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Terrahfry; **_I hope not. I'm thinking JD might not take Gerard breaking his heart so good._

**PunkPrincess145** _at_**Rhiannamator** _at_**Terrahfry;** _Yeah... psycho muses getting their hearts broken... probably not a good idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I may never get to it, but this will later contain murder &amp; mpreg. I have two preggo muses &amp; my Jedam muses are expecting &amp; Adam is about to pop (he's due around March 9th). The writers yapped a lot. We were still trying to find how everything &amp; everyone fit. It was a start &amp; a loss of a lot of sleep. :P There is a lot of abbreviations &amp; shit used cuz we tweet this &amp; it saves on Twitter's character-limit space. I did not change them all. Jeff will always get to be greedy w Adam & vise versa.  
><strong>


End file.
